To you
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Sin duda nunca cambiaría, seguiría siendo el mismo chico inmaduro de siempre, y es que cada vez, no importaba el porque ya estaban en una guerra. Era divertido el observarlos, no lo negaba, pero ahora había un par de ojitos más que no comprendían lo que él si. Edwin


_Bueno aquí vengo con otro FMA ya que el primero fue un RoyAi aquí les traigo un EdWin uno que había prometido a mi amiga Javi y que por razones duramente personales y físicas no había podido entregar, pero en fin aquí esta_

_Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no son mí propiedad pertenecen a Arakawa-sensei. La historia por su parte es completamente mía._

_Sin más los dejo leer_

* * *

**To you**

El día tranquilo y sereno que había sido durante casi toda la mañana en las calles de central se vio abruptamente cortado de tajo ya que cierto chico rubio que caminaba y gritaba estrepitosamente se encargo de acaparar miradas curiosas y otras mas fastidiadas que clamaban silencio.

—Te lo digo Al, Winly cada día esta mas loca, ayer le di los pendientes que le compre y ¿que crees que hizo?, así es la muy loca se los puso todos—Al no dejaba de ver a su hermano mayor gritar que no dejaba de hacer muecas y señales con los brazos y cara. Sabia que de nada serviría interrumpirlo, cuando se molestaba hablaba hasta por los codos.

—"Quiero usarlos todos, a la teniente se le ven tan lindos" —continuo imitando el tono de la chica rubia que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros en esos momentos—Le dije te vez ridícula, la teniente solo usa uno en cada oreja, tus orejas en cambio parecen árbol de navidad con tanto pendiente colgado, eso fue lo que le dije ¿Y que obtuve de respuesta? Claro una lluvia de llaves inglesas—miro a su hermano con una mueca de notorio dolor mientras señalaba su cabeza en la cual se asomaban un par de chichones.

Al no sabia si tranquilizarlo o de plano reírse de él, él quien había salvado su cuerpo se había enfrentado a tantas personas peligrosas y salvado a Amestris de un apocalipsis seguro, pero no podía con las reacciones de la chica.

—Entonces ¿Por qué se los regalaste hermano? Si sabias que los usaría todos, ¿Por qué no solo regalarle un único par? —se volvió a mirarlo y el sonrojo de su hermano fue la única respuesta—Entonces no te quejes.

—Cállate Al—

Si ese _"cállate Al"_ que le había dicho tantas veces, como cuando le pregunto cuando le diría a Winly lo que sentía por ella, ese _"Cállate Al"_ cuando descubrió una noche que él no llego a dormir al departamento y al día siguiente se presento tan sonrojado que creyó su cara explotaría. Ese mismo _"cállate Al"_ que le dijo cuando se reía a más no poder cuando le conto la forma en como se le había declarado a Winly. Y aun esperaba escuchar más esa frase que sin duda tendría que inmortalizar, en cada metida de pata, en cada victoria y derrota ante la chica rubia era la misma frase cuando lo veía a la cara…_"cállate Al". _Eran tantas las ocasiones que ya las había comenzado a olvidar. Sin duda no se espero ese _"gracias Al"_ el día en que esos dos se unieron en matrimonio. Al menos ya era algo diferente y estaba tan feliz por su hermano y claro también por ella, solo en el fondo esperaba que Winly no lo matara antes de cumplir un mes con él y es que lo conocía y sus peleas eran tan constantes y casi todas detonadas por culpa de su hermano, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, así eran ellos y solo tenia la opción de ver y burlarse cuando su hermano se rendía y Winly le ponía hielo en la cabeza.

Estaba sumido en su mente llena de tantos recuerdos hasta que sintió unas manos pequeñas tocarle la cara, parpadeo y volvió a la realidad. Sentado en el escalón fuera de la casa el cielo ya estaba negro y unas amenazantes nubes se apilaban avisando junto con el viento lo que se avecinaba. Se encontró con que no estaba solo, su sobrino estaba frente a él y lo miraba preocupado.

—Tío Al, mamá y papá pelean otra vez—le dijo el pequeño rubio que giro su cabeza de lado en espera de su reacción

—Lo siento pequeño, estaba pensando en algo—soltó un suspiro mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa donde la palabra gritos se quedaba corta ante el gran ruido que solo esas dos personas podían causar, camino con el niño hacia la sala, lugar del cual provenían semejantes insultos agarro al niño fuerte en sus brazos y dijo—sabes esos dos—señalo a sus padres—siempre pelean incluso desde niños—susurro bajito en la oreja del niño quien ante tal comentario se hecho a reír.

La risa musical del pequeño atrajo la atención de ambos, quienes se giraron para ver como Al y su pequeño reían sin parar. Ella se sonrojo disculpándose con él, ahora ni siquiera recordaba porque discutían y como era que la llave inglesa que sostenía en su mano había llegado hasta ahí, sin duda tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Él por su parte se rasco la cabeza soltando un bufido.

Winly se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos lo lleno de besos y salió con él de la habitación, ya era tarde y debía dormir.

—Sabes deberían de controlarse, no admito que es divertido, pero para el niño es diferente—lo miro serio—es un niño.

El rubio se dejo caer en el sofá, soltando infinidad de maldiciones.

—Lo se Al, pero es difícil—lo miro por vez primera desde que había entrado a la habitación—cambia de humor cada 5 segundos—se excusó— ¿sabes porque fue la discusión?

Y aquí venia de nuevo, el mismo comportamiento de Edward Elric de 8 años que se quejaba de todo, ahora a sus 24 no cambaba.

—Fue porque no le di un plato para que sirviera mi cena—puso una cara de incredulidad ante la respuesta de su hermano—solo por eso y ya sabes se puso histérica, más histérica incluso que antes.

—pues a la otra solo dáselo y ya—suspiro cansado—buenas noches, por cierto no tarda en comenzar a llover.

Edward se levanto del cómodo sofá con pesar y se dirigió apagando todas las luces de la casa y cerrando ventanas ya que el viento mojaba el interior con el chipi-chipi de la lluvia. Llego a su habitación para encontrarse con ella, quien le esperaba recargada en la pared mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, se veía hermosa a pesar de la oscuridad su vestido blanco y cabello suelto le daban una apariencia angelical sin duda era un ángel experto en el uso de las llaves inglesas. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

—lo siento, al tiene razón en llamarme idiota inmaduro—rio y la sintió sonreír—soy un idiota inmaduro que ya tiene un hijo.

—Yo lamento lo de hoy, últimamente mi humor esta muy cambiante—se giro y lo abrazo—y ya se porque.

— ¿Por qué? —la miro quitándole un mechón de cabello de su cara.

—Porque eres un idiota inmaduro que tiene ahora dos hijos…

* * *

_Es todo, espero que les guste en especial a ti Javi, ya sabes con todo mi amor este shot para ti_

_¿Algún comentario? Duda, critica, tomatazo, ¿Que esta bien o mal? Todo se acepta ^^_

_Gracias a quienes leen y comentan ya que me hacen tan feliz así como los que solo leen._

_Agradezco de corazón a Azu quien fue mi musa para escribir este shot, en especial a su canción to you…_

_Les quiere_

_**HawkTem**_


End file.
